


Fall Away

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dead Sheriff, Fear, Grief, M/M, Mourning, Stockholm Syndrome, Taunting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, kidnappings, non-con, stiles isn't in the right mental state to consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is dark when Scott walks in. Empty. The sounds of the TV and the microwave that are usually on when he enters are gone, replaced by silence.</p><p> And Stiles' heartbeat is gone too.</p><p>\\\</p><p>After Stiles' father dies, Theo takes the perfect oppurtunity to steal him away from Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The house is dark when Scott walks in. Empty. The sounds of the TV and the microwave that are usually on when he enters are gone, replaced by silence._

_And Stiles' heartbeat is gone too._

_Scott dashes up the stairs when he realizes. Stiles' jeep is still in the driveway. He's left Scotts house for nearly an hour, Scott just assumed he needed time to himself after the funeral._

_The bedroom is empty. He was supposed to be packing his stuff, since he was moving in with Scott and his mom. His bag is gone, but so is he._

_Scott tries to call him, but only to hear his cheesy ringtone coming from a pile of blankets on his bed. He left his phone. And his car. That means someone must've forced him out._

_Just as the thought crosses Scott's mind, he smells a familiar scent radiating through the room and house._

_Theo._

Scott is awoken from his short slumber on the couch by the sound of his phone buzzing on the coffee table next to him.

He shoots up. He'd fallen asleep while he was calling Theo's phone over and over. Again. Scott picks up his phone expecting it to be Lydia, but it's a single text from Theo that reads, 

_**He's fine.** _

Scotts eyes widen. Instead of trying to call again because Theo won't answer, he texts **I don't believe you, let me talk to him**

It takes an agonizingly long second, but the next text that is sent is a photo.

It's a shot of Stiles, lying on what appears to be a motel bed, asleep, arms crossed to his chest. Scott looks closer and notices a purple bruise on his neck.

**what did you do to him?!**

_**relax. It's just a hickey.** _

Scott growls low in his throat. He's not really the jealous type, but this isn't okay. Theo is raping his boyfriend.

**Put Stiles on the phone right now**

**_Did you honestly think that would work? Or are you that stupid?_ **

**what are you doing to him? Whatever you want, I'll give it, okay? Just let him go**

It takes almost two minutes before Theo texts back, 

_**I don't want anything. He came willingly, he can leave anytime he wants to.** _

**Then let me talk to him**

_**Did it ever occur to you that he doesn't want to talk to you?** _

**he's in mourning you son of a bitch, his dad just died why are you doing this to him?**

_**Bye, Scott.** _

Scott texts back immediately, and tries to call too, but Theo doesn't answer.

He decides to take the picture and messages to Parrish.

\\\\\

_"What are you doing here?" Stiles voice is weak when he speaks. His eyes are still rimmed red. He was probably crying on the car ride over here._

_Theo stands up from the bed he was sitting on. "You don't want to move in with Scott, do you?" He asks simply._

_Stiles shrugs his shoulders. Theo takes a step closer as he says, "I have no where else to go."_

_"You don't love him anymore. Do you?" Theo asks._

_Stiles shrugs again. "Why are you here?" He repeats, probably not wanting to talk about his dying love with Scott._

_"I'm leaving town," Theo says, voice deep, as he steps around Stiles. "I want you to come with me."_

_Stiles keeps his eyes on him. "Why would I want to do that?" He asks._

_Theo shrugs, smirk playing along his lips, "because you don't have anywhere else to go. You probably want to start over somewhere."_

_Stiles swallows, making his Adam's apple bob on his pale neck. "Why do you want me?"_

_Theo shrugs again. "Because you're cute and clever. And I need company."_

_Stiles looks down to the floor. ".. Do I even have a choice?"_

_Theo smirks wide. "See. So clever."_


	2. Chapter 2

Theo looks up from his plate of food to see Stiles across the table absentmindedly pick at his food. He seems to have other things on his mind.

"Babe?" Theo says, very much enjoying his Stiles responds to the pet name, looking up from his food. "You still listening?"

Stiles simply shrugs, eyes that have dark circles on them looking back down at the table.

Theo is about to say something else when the phone sitting on the table buzzes. Theo sighs, and looks at who texted him, only to be expected, Scott.

He, Lydia, and Malia have been trying to get in contact with him non stop. It's been irritating, but now Theo has someone to take his frustration out on.

_Theo closes his eyes, trying to get sleep to come to him in the little motel room he'd bought for the night, Stiles on the other single bed across from him._

_Stiles was so easy to take, Theo just couldn't help himself. It's as if the universe was begging him to have Stiles all to himself._

_Stiles hardly even put up a struggle. All Theo had to do was take his wrist and forcibly lead him to his car, really. Then Stiles stopped complaining and just sat there, not caring._

_Even when Theo took a shower earlier, he was surprised that when he came back, Stiles was still curled up on his bed, watching the crappy tv in the corner of the room. He must've really given up._

_But now, Theo can hear Stiles sniffling in his bed, probably crying._

_Theo opens his eyes and sits up. The smell of sadness fills the room. Theo turns to look at Stiles, facing away from Theo to the wall._

_"Stiles," Theo says, stepping out of his bed and taking a seat on Stiles', "are you alright?"_

_Stiles shrugs from where he's laying, and continues to sniffle. Theo can smell tears, running down his perfect little face._

_Theo rest his hand gently on Stiles' messy head of hair. Stiles doesn't seem to mind._

_"It's gonna get better," Theo says softly, running his fingers over Stiles' scalp, repeating the action over and over again._

_Theo's other fingers reach over to turn Stiles' head towards him. As expected he has tears falling down his cheeks, his eyes are red and blotchy. He looks paler than usual too._

_"Aw, baby," Theo says, not really thinking about why he chose the pet name, "look at you, c'mere."_

_Theo pulls Stiles up so he's in a sitting position, and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears, that are still flowing. Stiles sniffs again, and murmurs, "I miss my dad."_

_Theo rubs a gentle hand over the unbelievably soft skin of Stiles' cheek, an action he hopes to repeat many times in the near future. "I know," Theo says sympathetically, "but it'll go away. I promise. It doesn't hurt forever."_

_Stiles doesn't seem to believe it, as he stares into Theo's eyes. Theo stares right back into those big brown Bambi eyes._

_Theo doesn't think he's ever seen somebody so goddamn beautiful in his entire life. The wide eyes, the pale skin, the almost sinful pink lips. All wrapped up into one extraordinary human being, name Stiles Stilinski._

_Theo can't help himself when he leans in to kiss said pink lips. They're soft, just as he'd imagined. Stiles tastes of sugar and mint toothpaste. Theo loves it._

_Stiles hesitates at first, but eventually rests into the kiss, loosely wrapping his hands on Theo's shoulders. Theo has one hand on Stiles' cheek, and the other right around his waist._

_Theo has fantasized this multiple times. Usually, they're him fucking Stiles over Scotts freshly dead corpse, but this is good to._

_As Stiles begins to get more into the kiss, Theo feels his pants tighten. This is everything he's ever wanted, sue him for getting easily turned on by it._

_Stiles is an even better kisser than he imagined. He's probably had practice, kissing Scott since sophomore year of highschool, but luckily that won't happen ever again._

_Theo moves to kiss down his neck, and nearly groans at the breathy moan Stiles releases from his lips._

_One of Stiles' hands reach into Theo's hair, not pulling it, just resting there, as Theo makes hickeys along Stiles' pale neck. Now everyone will know Stiles is his._

_Theo nearly rips Stiles' shirt open, then starts to kiss and nip down his chest. He's skinnier than he looks under all those layers of clothes._

_Stiles lets out little sounds everytime Theo licks over sonewhere he's sensitive, and Theo its getting Theo harder in his pants._

_Theo tosses his own shirt over his head and to the floor, as he gets further down Stiles' body, to his pants. Theo pulls them down and marvels at Stiles' cock, only half hard. That's okay, Theo can fix that._

_Theo grasps Stiles cock and licks a stripe down the shaft, making Stiles mewl._

_Theo jacks him off quick, just until he's fully hard and leaking, then he pulls away, making Stiles let out this little gasp._

_Theo slides back up to kiss Stiles' lips more. Stiles almost eagerly kisses back._

_Theo takes Stiles legs and spreads them wide, wrapping them around his own waist._

_Theo doesn't have any lube, so he simply sucks on one finger, before lining it up with Stiles' entrance, and pushing in. Stiles' head falls back onto the bed with a moan that would make a porn star blush._

_Theo fucks one finger in and out, feeling Stiles clench a little at the intrusion. He's so fucking tight, Theo wonders if Scotts ever fucked him like this._

_That though makes Theo jealous, so he roughly adds another dry finger. Stiles' hands grasp the sheets._

_Swears covering Stiles' perfect forehead, making some hair stick there. His face is bright red. He looks fucking delectable._

_Theo quickly adds another finger, and fucks three in and out of his little hole, getting harder and harder by each moan, mewl, and cry Stiles lets out._

_Theo pulls out with an obsene pop, and pulls his own pants off, where unsurprisingly, he's hard and leaking._

_Theo spits on his hand, rubs his cock a few times, then lines up with Stiles' hole._

_Stiles eyes are closed when Theo pushes in slow, causing a half moan, half sob to leave Stiles' parted lips._

_It doesn't take long before Theo has his entire cock buried deep inside Stiles' beatiful little ass. Stiles' eyes are closed tight, and his has one hand scratching down Theo's back._

_Theo doesn't think he's ever felt such extreme pleasure in his entire life. Don't get him wrong, he's fucked people before. He's fucked Tracey and Corey, and even Malia a couple of times. But none of them have ever felt this good, this perfect._

_It's in that moment, when he's bottoming out and then ramming back in, causing a punched out, loud, obsene moan from Stiles, that he realizes Stiles was meant to be his._

_Theo starts to move quicker, fucking Stiles hard into the matress, making the room full with metal squeaks, the slapping of skin on skin, and the sound of Stiles' moans._

_Stiles is hacking himself off, in time with Theo's thrusts. But Theo isn't gonna have that._

_He pushes Stiles' hand away, and starts to jack him off himself, wanting to be in charge of Stiles' pleasure._

_Stiles arches off the bed whenever Theo Rams into his prostate, letting out breathy cries, as he gets closer to climax._

_Theo feels his own orgasm coming when Stiles does cum, moaning like a whore, spurting out all over Theis fist and his own chest. Theo fucks him at a feverish pace, searching for his own release._

_He gets it, and he gets it hard. The force of it makes him moan himself. Fucking in and out as he cums inside Stiles tight ass._

_Eventually, he stops, done riding the waves of such an amazing orgasm. He pulls out, causing cum to leak out of Stiles' ass. He exhaustedly collapses next to Stiles, panting, stiles doing the same._

_Theo can't help but smile as he pulls Stiles into his sweaty arms. "You're fucking amazing," he says breathily into his lovers ear._

_He's never felt so good in his entire life. Stiles is so perfect. Theo thinks he's in love._

_Stiles' tests against his chest, panting. "Fuck, Scott," Stiles moans tiredly._

_And just like that, Theo's pleasure ends. Of course. Of course, Stiles wasn't thinking of him. He was half asleep, and sex crazy. He'd be stupid to think that._

_Theo continues to hold Stiles close, not correcting his mistake._

_Oh, but he will. Soon, all Stiles will know is Theo's name._


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you track it?" Scott asks, as Parrish looks at Scotts texts from Theo. 

Parrish glances at Lydia, who's sitting on top of a desk in the abandoned, dark police station. Only a couple cops are on duty so late at night.

"Not a text," Parrish says, handing the phone back to Scott, looking disappointed. "Only a call from Theo will be traceable."

Scott sighs, and sits in a chair. "I'm sorry, Scott," Parrish says, "I want to find him just as much as you do."

Scott doubts anyone wants to find Stiles as much as he does, but he still appreciates the sentiment. "He sent a picture," Scott says. The pair in front of him perk up in worry. "He didn't look hurt. But h-he had a hickey," Scott says with disgust.

Lydia shakes her head, looking down. "Couldn't you try tracking his scent again?" Parrish suggests, crossing his arms.

"We keep trying," Scott says, shaking his head, "but it's like- he's gone."

"Like he's dead?" Lydia asks with baited breath.

Scott shakes his head, and licks his lips. "No, no, it's like- he's disapeared completely. Like his scent never existed."

Parrish and Lydia exchange a fearful look. "I don't know. He's just.. gone," Scott says with a quiet voice.

"Don't say that," Lydia says, sitting up a bit straighter, "he's still out there, he's just with Theo. We will find him, Scott."

"Yeah," Parrish agrees, "we've got every cop looking for him, too. Everyone wants him back safe, with you. We'll find him."

Scott nods, thankful at the reassurance.

Scott glances at the photo one more time before he stuffs his phone back into his pocket. He offers them both a weak smile, as he says, "Thanks, guys."

Lydia shoots him a sympathetic smile herself. "Go home, Scott. You need sleep."

"Yeah," he says with a slight laugh, "I think so. Just call me, for- anything, okay?"

They both nod. Scott sighs and walks out of the police station. He walks over to his car, with another sigh. 

He misses Stiles. A lot. In situations as stressful as these, it's usually Stiles who keeps Scott level headed, but he's the one who's missing. And Scott has never been more worried.

Scott places his phone in the cup holder when he gets into his car. Well, not his car, Stiles' jeep. He's been driving it for the last few weeks since he's gone missing.

Scott knows that Stiles was a wreck the days leading up to him going messing. His father died. Who could blame him. 

He hardly ate. Couldn't sleep. He lashed out a couple times on Scott, but Scott knew he was hurting, so he didn't mind being chewed out once and a while. But Scott wishes that he'd left things on better terms.

_Scott watches Stiles pull a jacket over his think body. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"_

_Stiles is going to get his things at his dad's house. And Scott thinks it's a bad idea he goes alone. His dad's funeral was just a few hours ago, afterall._

_"I can handle it," Stiles mutters zipping his jacket. He's still shaking, from when they first got home. All Scott wants to do is hug him and make him feel better, but Stiles doesn't seem to be in the mood._

_"Stiles," Scott says, standing, voice as gentle as possible. Stikes turns around, and watches as Scott slowly walks up to him._

_"I'm okay," Stiles says, breath hitching a little bit, "just- leave me alone, okay?"_

_Scott gives him a concerned look. Stiles looks annoyed by that. "I'll be back in a half hour, just give me some fuckung space, Scott."_

_Scott swallows, but nods. Stiles turns to the door, as Scott says, "I love you."_

_"Yeah," Stiles mutters, leaving, slamming the door shut behind him._

As Scotts driving, he glances down at his phone. He can't imagine- doesn't want to imagine what Theo's doing to Stiles. Scott hopes to god he's not hurting him.

Or worse. Scott can't stand to even think of it.

Scott pulls over the jeep, and picks up his phone. He's called Theo everyday for weeks, and he hasn't answered, but it wouldn't hurt to try again. Scott would try to call Stiles, but his cell phone was still in his bedroom after he went missing. This is the only way to talk to him.

Scott dials Theo's number, and listens to the ringing. But he's surprised when the ringing stops and a voice on the other line says, 

" _Hi, Scott._ "

It's Stiles. Scott lets out a happy breath, and smiles. He's okay. He's alive. "Stiles?" He asks, unbelieving.

" _No,_ " the voice says, with a laugh, " _you that desperate to hear his voice?_ "

Scott deflates. It's just Theo. " _Guess you're disappointed to hear me instead, huh?_ "

"Let me talk him," Scott says, eyes glowing red in anger. He can't stand Theo's voice.

" _Stiles, you wanna talk to Scott?_ " Theo asks, voice distant. After a pause, he says back into the phone, " _sorry, Scott, he's not in the mood_."

Scott huffs. "I-is he okay?" Scott asks, voice cracking a bit. He's worried. Beyond worried.

" _He's perfectly fine_ ," Theo reassures, though Scott isn't relieved at all, " _he's sitting on the bed, watching TV, eating Taco Bell. He's good_."

Scott bites his tongue to keep calm. He doesn't believe him. 

"Did you hurt him?" Scott asks, angry, "if you hurt him, I'm gonna-"

" _Oh, relax_ ," Theo says, " _Why would I want to hurt him?_ "

"You've hurt us all before," Scott says, anger boiling to rage. He's usually more controlled than this, but it's Stiles. He's worried. More than worried.

" _I've done my time_ ," Theo says, " _why would I risk going back to hell on kidnapping your boyfriend? He came willingly, he can leave when he wants_."

Scott closes his eyes. "Please let me talk to him," he begs. He just needs to hear Stiles' voice, to ease his mind even a little bit.

" _Jesus, he doesn't want to. He wants you to leave him alone. So just leave him alone. If he wants to talk he'll call you. Goodbye._ "

"Wait-" Scott says, just before the line cuts. Scott sighs, and rests his head on the steering wheel.

His phone chimes a minute later. Scott looks at the text he's got. From Theo.

It's a picture message. Scott holds his breath, as he looks at it. It's Stiles, sitting with his legs criss-crossed on a bed. Scott can't see his face, but he can see a Taco Bell bag in front of him, and the TV on. It looks like he's in a motel room.

Scott turns off his phone and angrily throws it into the back seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests?


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles watches Theo hang up the phone, and throw it onto the bed behind him. He stands, then moves over to his duffle bag, and pulls out a shirt to wear.

"What'd he say?" Stiles asks, taking a bite of his burrito, muting the TV in front of him.

Theo shakes his head, and looks annoyed. Not at Stiles, though. "He wants to talk to you."

Stiles sighs. He puts his food back into the bag, not able to stomach anymore. This is the most he's eaten in weeks. 

"Listen, babe," Theo says, pulling the t-shirt over his head, "I don't want you to talk to Scott anymore than you do, but if you talk to him he might stop calling."

Stiles sighs again. He leans back into the head board. He doesn't want to talk to Scott. It'll be too painful, and that's why Stiles went on this whole little road trip, so he could stop feeling pain, and getting pity from everyone in his life.

Theo sits down next to him. "I know you don't want to. But he thinks your in danger, so if you talk to him, you can just tell him I'm not forcing you here. Okay?"

Stiles sighs again. "He'll be mad at me," he says. Which he will be. He'll be pissed that Stiles cheated on him with Theo of al people.

"Who the fuck cares if he's mad at you?" Theo asks.

"I do," Stiles mutters, "I just- want him to forget about me, and move on. I want him to be happy."

Theo shakes his head, as if he doesn't understand. Which he really doesn't. He's never had anyone close in his life before. Never cared so deeply for a person.

"Okay, then just call Lydia or something. Anyone, just so they know you're safe. We don't want people looking for us, babe." Theo says.

Stiles nods. Theo leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek, then rests his head on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles isn't sure how he feels about it. They're a couple, he supposes. But it's _Theo_. It's weird, he used to despise him. Now, he just- feels too empty to care. 

Stiles unmutes the TV, and they watch in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Stiles asks, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said," Stiles says, "that I can leave anytime I wanted to?"

Theo lets out a laugh. Stiles looks at him in slight confusion, until Theo responds, "you're not gonna leave."

Stiles sighs. He supposes he won't. Theo always seems to know exactly what he's thinking. 

"What's your plan?" Stiles asks, leaning his head on top of Theo's, "why'd you even leave Beacon Hills."

"Don't worry my plan," Theo says, taking Stiles' hand, "you worry too much."

Stiles sighs again. He does worry too much. Maybe he should just let go of everything, stay numb for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Theo_?" Is the first thing Stiles hears after one ring.

Stiles is sitting on the motel bed, with Theo's phone to his ear. Theo's in the shower. But the other day he said Stiles should do this, so he probably won't be mad.

"Um, no," Stiles mutters back, "it's Stiles."

" _Stiles?!_ " Scotts voice says excitedly. Stiles looks down. " _Stiles, are you alright, did he hurt you?_ "

Stiles scratches the back of his neck. He should've thought this call through. He's not ready to hear Scotts voice yet, he's starting to feel really guilty again.

"No," Stiles says, "I'm alright. I really- I'm sorry I left," Stiles cringes at himself, "without saying anything. But I'm okay, really, I'm not hurt."

The shower turns off. Stiles sighs. 

" _Is he making you say this?_ " Scott asks, concern lacing his voice, " _Stiles you can tell me where you are, I can-_ "

"Scott no," Stiles interupts, maybe a bit too sharply, "I came willingly, I can leave whenever I want to. I'm fine."

The bathroom door opens. Theo comes out wearing just boxers, drying his hair with a towel. He sits at the edge of the bed, and says quietly, "put it on speaker."

Stiles does. Cause Theo can just listen in anyways, might as well.

" _Stiles I saw the pictures, you- you had a hickey_ "

Stiles cringes again, and looks over to Theo. Why did he take a picture of him? Stiles feels like the biggest peice of shit in the world right now.

"I know," stiles says, shaking his head, "but it wasn't- it was like, consensual, okay?"

" _Stiles, please,_ " Scott says, voice sounding a little broken, " _I know he forced you to go with you, I can come get you, just tell me-_ "

"Scott, fuck, will you listen?" Stiles snaps, "I'm not here against my will!

Stiles feels bad for snapping, because Scott has every reason to believe Theo kidnapped him. He didn't even leave a note, that's how big a piece of shit he is.

" _Stiles,_ " Scott says, voice a bit distant now.

"Hang up," Theo says from the end of the bed. Stiles gives him a confused look.

" _Theo? Fuck, Stiles I knew he was making you say that!_ "

"Fucking hang up," Theo says, a bit more urgently this time.

"Why?" Stiles asks quietly.

Scott continues, frantically, " _Wait, don't hang up, Stiles, please_ -"

Theo yanks the phone out of his hand, and hangs it up. "What the fuck, Theo-"

"He was at the police station," Theo mutters, standing, and pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, "they were probably tracing the call. Fuck."

"So?" Stiles asks, "who cares if they know where we are, the fuck are you planning-"

"Jesus, Stiles, stop worrying about that," Theo says, throwing on a shirt. Stiles crosses his arms, as Theo puts shit from the drawers into his duffle bag.

"Stop telling me not to worry, I always worry," Stiles says back, "that's what I do."

Theo looks at him sympathetically. Stiles looks down at the bed. He hates sympathy. That's exactly why he went with Theo in the first place. "I know, baby, but I don't want to stress you out. I'll take care of everything, okay?"

Stiles sighs, and rests his head in his hands. "Scott probably think I'm the biggest jackass-"

"Who the fuck cares what Scott thinks?" Theo interupts.

"I care," he mutters, "you know I care."

Theo rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You really need to get over him, you're with me now." Stiles sighs, and rests his head in his hand. "Now will you pack your stuff? We've got to go. Now." 

Stiles stands with a huff and starts throwing stuff in from the drawer into his duffle bag. 

"And I don't think that you'll be making anymore calls to Scott anytime soon," Theo adds, "okay?"

Stiles nods barely.


End file.
